The Assassin, the Soldier and I
by Little Angel's Perk
Summary: 21, Not everything is what it seems when the lives of Duo and Heero are turned upside down when their daughter Helen Rose is kidnaped...
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Assassin, The Soldier, and I 

Author: Little Angel 

Rating: PG-13 

Warnings: yaoi, OOC?, pregnant Duo 

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 

Feedback: please 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just a poor little author...... 

*AN*: it starts in Heero's P.O.V. and goes back and forth between the story and his P.O.V. (sorry if it's a bit confusing)..... 

___________________________________________________________ 

Part One 

---- Heero's P.O.V.------ 

The war has been over for a year now and I'm finally happy. Duo taught me how to be happy. Well not completely. I always knew about my emotions - no matter how much J tried to break me of them he couldn't. At first I pretended to not feel. Then after my first mission - the one where I killed the little girl with her puppy (I'm sure you've all heard about that already so I won't go into detail) - I couldn't pretend anymore. J redid the training so when it came time to go through with Operation Meter I couldn't feel the emotions running through me. I understood them I just was sort of numb on the inside. So for the most part J succeeded. 

Then I meet Duo. After the whole him shooting me and I stealing parts off of his gundam, we became pretty good friends. At least that's what he thought. I still wasn't sure if I could let him past my barriers. I was scared, me, The Perfect Soldier. Yes you heard right, the Perfect Soldier is admitting to being afraid. 

But then I never was Perfect. It was all a mask to hide behind so I didn't have to remember..... I think Duo knew though, just like I knew about his masks. At first I didn't know how he knew, but now I do. 

Now I'm getting ahead of myself. You might be asking what I was so afraid of right? Well even if you're not I'll tell you anyway. I was scared that if I let him get to close I'd get hurt more. That I would have to go through the training again. But somehow or another he made it past and now I can finally say out loud "I love you" to him. Now that the wars are over and I don't have to be scared anymore and I can finally 'be myself'. Like I said I'm happy now and Duo and I got married. I thought nothing could o wrong, that we'd live happily ever after. But I should have known better, there's no such thing as a happy ending. Especially after my track record...... 

(End Heero P.O.V.)------------- 

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

"Congratulations, it's a girl," said Sally, to the two new parents Duo and Heero Maxwell-Yui. 

"Go on Heero, you can hold her," said Duo from the bed. They had talked about it and Duo wanted Heero to get over his fear of hurting the tiny baby. 

Heero took the little one in his arms like she was a porcelain doll. She stopped crying while he held her and grabbed his finger with both of her tiny hands. She had big blue eyes like Heero but her hair was a sparkling chestnut gold like Duo's. She had tanned skin with the smallest hint of Asian features. (AN: sorry I'm really not good at this whole describing thing) 

"So what's her name?" asked Trowa, who was video taping everything. 

"Helen Rose," said Duo from the bed watching Heero as he was cooing softly to the baby. 

After a lot of work on the other pilots and Sally's part, they were finally able to get Heero to let Duo hold Helen Rose. 

"WWWWHHHHHHAAA!!!!!!" 

"hmmm Duo," said Quatre, "It seems she is attached to Heero." 

"Heero, I'm jealous." although it was said with a big smile and twinkling eye. 

Heero just smiled slightly as she grabbed his finger again and quieted down. 

------- 

"Come to Daddy Rosie, come on, you can do it," said Duo. 

Heero and Duo were sitting a few feet away from her and Wufei and Sally were filming it. 

Helen Rose got up slowly, and wobbled slightly before catching her balance. Then she started taking little steps right over to Heero and Duo - never losing her balance or falling over. She made it, and fell right into Heero's arms were she snuggled close. Duo was almost in tears he was so happy, and Heero had the biggest grin (well for him anyway) on his face. 

-------- 

"Da - dy, come on Rosie, Daa - dy." 

"Duo, I don't think she's going to say it," said Heero, who was holding a camcorder and watching Duo try to get Rosie to talk and feed her at the same time. 

"Hee-chan, always the pessimist," Duo retorted. 

"Hee-an," Duo and Heero froze, and turned to look to the girl in the highchair. 

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" 

"baka" 

"Hee-an, Hee-an," she giggled, "Da" then held her arms up to be held. 

Duo picked her up, "Did you hear that?! she said 'da' and 'hee-chan'!!!" and hugged her. 

Heero just smiled from behind the camera. Helen Rose fell asleep in Duo's arms. --------- 

"Don't be silly princess, you have to go to school, it's fun, you get nap time, recess, show and tell.... " said Heero. 

"How about this honey, if you go for the first week, and then if you still don't like it you don't have to go back," said Duo. 

"......really?" Both parents nodded. Although Heero was a little reluctant he trusted his koi's instincts. Duo was glad Heero agreed, it would make this a lot easier. 

Rosie eyed them both carefully, while thinking it over. She finally nodded her consent. 

Duo and Rosie set out to walk to the school. Duo in his salvage yard gear and Rosie with her ocean blue dress that matched her eyes and her chestnut hair up in 2 braids. She also had a Deathscythe lunch box and Wing Zero book bag. 

"Hello, my name is Duo Maxwell-Yui, and this is my daughter Helen Rose," said Duo to the teacher when they got there. 

"Hi, Mr. Maxwell - " 

"Call me Duo." 

"O.K. Duo, I'm Miss. Daisy. Hello Helen Rose." 

"Hi, call me Rosie." 

"That's a pretty name." 

"Thank you Miss. Daisy." 

Duo knelt down next to Rosie, "OK honey, now I want you to be on your best behavior, but remember to have lots of fun." 

She gave him a big huge, "Bye, daddy." 

Duo watched as Miss. Daisy led Rosie to the school to introduce her to the other children and show her where to put her things. 

------ 

"Pappa!" said Rosie right after school. Heero was watching right outside with the other parents ready to pick up their children. When she ran up to him, he spun her around in the air then hugged her tight. 

"Did you have fun at school princess?" 

"Yeah, we did a lot of fun stuff and I made a new friend." 

"Really, who is it?" 

"Bye Rosie," a little boy's voice was heard from their right. 

"Bye Billy," said Rosie back, "see you tomorrow." The boy - Billy ran over to his mother, she waved to Heero and he waved back. Heero and Rosie then walked home. 

-------- 

Heero's P.O.V 

Rosie told us about how much she loved school that Friday, and asked if we could move there. Duo laughed and I smiled. The other guys - Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei - come to visit often. Quatre's set on spoiling Rosie rotten while sometimes Wufei and Trowa do to. Quatre and Trowa got married also, and now they run WEI together. Wufei and Sally are dating and the rest of us have a bet going; when's she's going to get him to tie the knot. 

They also work for the Preventers. I remember back on the satellite after I shot the piece of Libra, when they tried to get us - me mostly - to join the Preventers too. 

----- Flashback I ------ 

"Heero!" yelled Duo as he glomped onto Heero knocking them both backwards, "We did it!! You did it!!!" 

"Well done, all of you." said Lady Une. 

Trowa was taking Quatre to the sick bay with Sally, Wufei was still in the hanger and Duo didn't seem to want to move from his spot on Heero's chest, while Heero didn't seem to mind to much. 

"I was wondering if you two would come to a meeting later, after you've had a chance to let this all sink in," said Une to Duo and Heero. Heero shrugged leaving it up to Duo, "sure what time?" 

"How about 3 hours?" Duo nodded. Lady Une excused herself to find the others, Noin and Sally. 

"Hee-chan," said Duo a sly glint in his eye, "how 'bout we find our room. We lone have three hours to get ready....." Something flashed behind Heero's eyes before he nodded and Duo got up. They walked off to find their room. 

----- 3 hours later ---- 

"Welcome everyone," said Lady Une to the pilots, Noin, and Sally, "first off I want to thank you all for coming. Now that we have finally been able to attain peace, it's going to be very hard to keep it. So I've been thinking and talking with Relena. We think that it would be in everyone's best interest if we had a special organization to help keep the peace. It would be called the Preventers." 

Duo had a slight sinking feeling in his stomach, he had an idea as to where this was going, "So where do we come in?" 

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to join. Now don't answer right away, but think about it very carefully. You'd be helping to stop another war form happening, Relena would need a bodyguard..... You would be a great help to everyone involved, and you'd get the respect you deserve." 

"Well Lady Une," said Quatre, "I'd like to, but I have responsibilities at WEI, but I'll make a donation from WEI instead." 

"Thank you Quatre." 

"I'll do it," said Noin. 

"Me too," said Sally. 

"I think I'm going to stay with Quatre and the circus," said Trowa, "I don't wish to do it without Quatre." Quatre blushed slightly and took Trowa's hand. 

"I do not think that the Preventers would be a good choice for me at this time," said Wufei, "I must first come to terms with myself before I can be any help keeping the peace. 

The only two left were Heero and Duo. 

Duo looked over at Heero who was starring impassively at the wall. "Ummm I think we need to think about this a little more," said Duo finally, "we still have things to work out." 

"You are all dismissed," said Lady Une. 

Everyone got up to leave. Duo and Heero went back to their room to talk about everything. 

"Hee-chan," said Duo back at the room, "are you OK?" 

Heero sighed," no," he sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. Duo sat in front of him and lifted his chin slightly to look him in the eye. After a few minutes Heero finally spoke, "I don't know what to do Duo. I don't want to join the preventers, all my life I've been nothing but a machine, destined to kill and now that I have you I don't want to go back to it." He looked straight into Duo's eyes, love devotion, and a bit of sadness in his own. 

"Good because I really don't want to join either. We've both had a lot of death in our short lives and not many happy memories. So lets start making some, OK?" 

Heero nodded slightly and smiled, but there was still something wrong. "That'll be good but the others aren't going to understand this decision. They only see me as the 'Perfect Soldier,' they'll think I'll jump at a chance to have these missions, but in truth I'm sick and tired of following orders. I want to be my own person. And it's all your doing." His eyes were sparkling and he hugged Duo close, snuggling into his chest. Duo was so happy that he was close to tears. He hugged him back just as tightly. 

"Come on, let's go tell them no." said Duo after about 15 minutes of just sitting there. 

They got up to find Lady Une to tell her their decision. They found her in the rec room with Noin and Relena. 

"Heero!" said Relena when they entered the room. Heero nodded slightly to her and Duo waved, "Hey Relena. Lady Une, we came to tell you that we came to a decision, that we don't want to join the Preventers. But if there is another war - God forbid - we will help to stop it." Heero just stood their quietly waiting for the upcoming argument - he wasn't disappointed 

"But why?" said Noin, "think of all the help you'll be. You'd be helping to keep the peace that you helped to create. You're the Perfect Soldier and the God of Death!! don't you even want to give the Preventers a chance?---" Anything else she was going to say was cut off by Heero, "What makes you think that I'm the Perfect Soldier?" his voice was deadly claim an quiet - not a good sign. 

"You were the only one besides Zechs that could master the Zero System." said Noin. 

"In case you didn't know Wufei did a fine job of controlling the ZS. on his first try, it took me quite a few. I've been involved in this war longer than any of you could even imagine - before you even knew about it, - before you were even out of the military academy 'Miss. Noin.' There are plenty of soldiers that would love to join the Preventers. Duo and I have seen enough Death and blood in our 15 yrs that we don't need to cause more - or see more. You see me as a machine - "The Perfect Soldier." Well you don't know anything about me. In case you didn't notice I'm human - not Perfect, not a weapon of war, not an assassin, none of the above. If any of you try to call me the 'Perfect Soldier' again their will be hell to pay. understand?" Through the course of their argument/ conversation the other pilots came in to say their good-byes and heard what Heero had to say. They were shocked to say the least. Duo came up to Heero from behind and had his arms around his waist. Not waiting for them the nod he went on, "I never had the choice to do anything, or be anything besides a weapon of war. The rest of you did. Now that I have a chance to actually be happy you want to take it away and keep me as a weapon only now it's a weapon of peace. Until you can get over that fact and see me as human that we have no business together." 

"Yeah, the God of Death and Perfect Soldier are retiring their scythe and gun." With that they said their good-byes to the other pilots and left the satellite. But not before they went to visit Hilde to see how she was doing. 

---- end flashback---- 

---a few years later--- Heero's P.O.V. 

They didn't ask again for a while. Not until the Mariemaia incident. Lets just say they had computer problems for quite a while..... Rosie and Billy are still the best of friends, they've had sleepovers (and before you say anything yes they were chaperoned and didn't do anything, besides they're only 8.) Duo always walks Rosie to school in the mornings on his way to the salvage yard that he and Hilde started. He asked her about it in the hospital after we left the satellite. She said it would be great and now they run the best salvage yard in all the colonies. I pick Rosie up from school and we go to the park. 

Sometimes Billy comes to and we take him home afterwards. I work at a computer company as a software programmer, and security system designer. So far nobody's been able to get past the security systems. I usually work at home on my own hours so we have enough money to last us (of course who can forget the little help we had from OZ back in the war .......) That was our everyday routine. It was until the day I got the call from the school saying Rosie didn't come inside from recess. It started as a regular day - nothing out of the ordinary, Duo took Rosie to school and went to work and I was at home working on some new software when I got the call...... 

(End Heero P.O.V.)------------- 

"Hello? Mr. Maxwell-Yui? This is the Principal, Mrs Brooks, from Helen Rose's school. Would you be able to come to the school as fast as possible? We need to talk to you, it's an emergency concerning Helen Rose." 

"What is it? What happened?" 

"Please come, this is not something I would want to discuss on the phone." 

"Alright I'll be right there." 

"Thank you by--" Heero didn't hear he was already reaching for his car keys and cell phone - Dialing Duo's number, "Duo? it's me, get over to the school now. Something happened but the principal won't tell me what over the phone." Not waiting for a reply he hung up - knowing Duo would be there. When he got there he noticed Hilde's motorcycle and ran inside. He went into the principal's office to find a semi-frantic Duo. 

"Duo, calm down. Now Mrs. Brooks, what happened?" 

"We think Helen Rose might have been kidnapped, I called the police after getting off the phone with you and they'll be right over." 

Duo froze mid pace, "Kid....Kidnapped? Rosie? how? when? why?" 

"Right after recess her teacher noticed that Helen didn't return with the class." 

"Didn't she ask Billy if he saw her?" 

"Billy is out of school today, he was sick." 

Heero came up behind Duo to try and calm him down some. Duo noticed and leaned back a little on him. "Although one of the children from her class though he noticed someone in the woods by the swings. He blinked and whoever it was disappeared." 

"Would he be able to give us a description of the person?" said a voice from the doorway. 

They turned to see a detective standing there 

"No he only saw a shadow." 

"May we go look around?" asked Duo. 

"Sure, now that the police are here," The principal, Duo, Heero, and the detective all went out to look around the playground and the woods by the trees. 

Heero was looking around the woods when he noticed something hanging from a branch. 

He went over to it and gasped when he saw what it was. Duo was near enough to hear the gasp so he went over to check on his koi. Heero was staring at something hanging from a tree, his eyes were as big as saucers, with a small amount of fear in them. He was repeating the same thing over and over, "He's back, nonononono, He's back, oh Gods no....." Duo looked over and gasped at the sight also. 

Hanging from a tree branch with a hang-man's rope, was a little doll with a bloody knife through the middle. 

______________________________________________ 

TBC…… 


	2. The Rescue

Part Two 

D. POV 

Heero's been torn up about this for days. We both have. Ever since he found the doll in the tree he's been acting extremely strange, even for him. He's more withdrawn, jumpy, and is always on his laptop trying to find any leads. Quatre and Trowa have also been helping with everything, and talking to contacts. The Preventers as well have been helping. 

It's been three days, or as I like to call it, Hell. Helen Rose is still missing, we have no leads and my koi's behavior isn't helping. He knows, I think, who it is but for some reason is scared to tell me. Like I would leave or something if I was to find out. He'll come talk to me when he's ready. I trust him too. He just needs time, I just hope it doesn't take to long. We still have to find our daughter. 

--- 

H. POV 

I can't find him. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the Earth and Colonies. Actually I don't think that's true. I think he's on L1. Only because he's trying to get back at me, and knows exactly how to do it. 

Duo's getting worried about me. I haven't been acting like myself at all, not even the Perfect Soldier side of me is the same. It's because of him. I tried to forget all of the memories, but now they've come back full force. Duo can't help anymore either. He used to help me keep the nightmares at bay, but now they're back and I can't get rid of them. He doesn't know what they're about, and I'm not sure I can tell him. If he knows he might not want to stay anymore. He might take Helen Rose and leave. 

You're probably thinking that I'm being irrational right? I probably am. Maybe if I tell Duo, then the nightmares will go away? If they don't then he'll still be here afterwards.... right? 

---- 

"Hey, Hee-koi. I brought you something to eat," Duo said while balancing a tray in one hand and trying to close the door at the same time. Heero took the tray from him and placed it on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch. 

"Were you able to find anything yet?" Duo sat down next to him. Heero shook his head. 

They both starred at the tray of food for a few minutes before Duo picked up some sandwiches, handing one to Heero. He took it but didn't eat it, just starred at it. Duo watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye. 

"He's not going to kill her." Heero spoke very quietly, and Duo thought he was hearing things. 

"I don't think he'll hurt her to much physically; mentally is what I'm worried about." He put his sandwich down and curled up next to Duo on the couch. Duo also put his sandwich down and gathered Heero up on his lap. 

"It's revenge. He's after me, to get revenge. He always said he would but I never thought he was serious." 

"Who would want to hurt you?" Duo knew this was a stupid question, they were ex-gundam pilots, they probably had lost of enemies. 

"He was the closest thing to a father I ever had. He called me Jr. all the time. But I never wanted to be like him. Never." Duo sat just stroking his head urging him on. 

"He was an assassin. One of the best. I didn't want to kill people, never. But I still had to learn to use the guns. He would make tapes of me, sometimes punishment or training, and once taped me when I had to kill a little girl. She was so scared. He had just killed her parents and made me keep her at gun point. When he gave the order I froze. She looked me right in the eye when I pulled the trigger, anger, fear, and a bit of gratitude was what I saw. He was gonna torture her if I didn't. I could see it in his eyes, even though he didn't say anything." Heero was lost in memories and didn't even care if Duo was listening anymore, he had to get this out. 

"He's gonna show her the tapes and she's gonna hate me." 

"Shh....I'm right here. Shh. Hee-chan you did what you had to so she wouldn't have to suffer. That doesn't make you a bad person. If you were you would have let her suffer at his hand." Duo lifted Heero up on his lap, "Heero, look me in the eye and say you wanted to kill her." Heero looked at him but couldn't say it. 

"Out of the choices available to you, you made the best one you could." Out of nowhere Heero's laptop beeped. They both went over to it. 

"He's on L1." 

"I'll call the others and tell them to meet us there." Heero just nodded and went to get their things. 

---- 

H. POV 

He's on L1. I kind of figured he'd be there, but I was hoping I would be wrong. We made it to L1 around 8pm CST (colony standard time), so we got a hotel room and started planning how we were gonna get her out. I think he wants something else to but 

I'm not... WAIT! OF COURSE! he wants the disk! Doc. J kept careful tabs on me before I was put into his possession, which included the only records left of him. All the others were destroyed in bizarre 'accidents'... If that's true then he must be at the lab. 

"Duo call the others' rooms, we need to talk." 

-- 9pm CST --- Everyone is gathered in Heero and Duo's room 

"He's at the lab. The one used by Doc. J for operation meteor." He pulled up a floor plan of the underground building, complete with hidden entrances and exits, sensory weapons and security system alarms. 

"Wufei, you and Sally are to oversee the positioning of Preventers at ALL entrances and exits, including some snippers, and shuttles along the outside of the colony. Quatre, you and Trowa are going inside with Duo and myself. Although you are going to go through this way," he traced the path, "to the armory room and disable as much explosives, bombs, guns, and any other type of thing you can think of. Then hightail it outta there. There's a weapon tracer there that will show the location of any type of weapon and where it's hidden. It was used in case anything was stolen. 

"Duo, you're coming with me to the main computer room. You are to get Helen Rose and leave, don't wait for me no matter what happens. Do you understand?" 

"But, what about you? You're gonna..." 

"No, I grew-up with this psycho remember? I can take care of him, you two are to important to me, and he knows that. I need you to take care of Rosie for me." He hoped Duo caught his underlined meaning. 

Duo looked at him for what seemed like eternity until he finally nodded. "Sally, how long will it take to get the Preventers in position?" 

"1 and 1/2 hours tops." 

"Do it, but hurry." 

11pm CST: Outside L1's Operation Meteor lab 

Wufei came up to Heero, "Everone's in position." 

"Roger that." He signaled for the others to move out. He didn't have to remind them to be cautious. 

11:05 CST: Weapons Room 

"Here it is. Get ready." Trowa and Quatre were outside the room, getting ready to go in. 

They opened the door, but when they went in there were no weapons. The only thing was the tracker computer Heero told them about. 

"Oh...No.." they radioed Wufei and Sally, "Guys we have a problem, get the Preventers to evacuate this area immediately, I repeat, have them get out immediately there are bombs and explosives set in all the buildings around here!" Lowe had set explosives in all the surrounding buildings, and the main computer room, where Heero and Duo were going. 

"They can take care of the bombs. We've gotta get outside to help the Preventers! Now!" said Trowa, on their way back outside. 

11:06 pm CST: Main Computer Room 

"Well it look as though your friends have found out about my little present," said Lowe, not turning around from looking at the computer screens, "why don't you two just come on in." 

Heero and Duo cautiously entered the room, guns drawn. They each took in the surroundings immediately; in the center of the room, fast asleep in a large chair was Rosie, and standing in front of the computers, with his back still towards them was Odin Lowe. In the corner they noticed a large amount of explosives. 

Helen Rose was having the best dream about being in a flower field with her dad's, grandpa, and Billy, when she heard people that sounded familiar talking. She slowly awoke from her nice dream to the sight of her fathers pointing guns... at her? - No.... someone behind her.... Grandpa!! 

Duo noticed Rosie stir from her spot on the chair. He went over to pick her up, "Rosie, come with daddy. We have to go outside to see Uncle Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, and Aunt Sally. They really want to see you." 

"But what about grandpa? We can't leave him here!" 

"Helen Rose go outside with your father right now!" Heero's voice left no room for argument. 

"Not until you promise me nothing bad will happen to grandpa!" 

"Come on honey," said Duo, he picked her up and started to carry her outside. 

When Heero and Lowe were left alone, he finally turned around, "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Jr. A.K.A: Gundam Pilot 01, and Heero Yui, a world renown terrorist.... Miss me?" 

Odin Lowe stood about 6 ft tall, had gray hair with white streaks, and large scar going across his left eye. His eyes were a deep green, with a calm, soft look to them like a real parent that was blessed with a child, the eyes of a real killer. 

"Don't call me Jr. I'm not you, I never was and never will be." 

"Is that what you keep telling yourself? Even when you were killing all those INNOCENT people that lived next to the military base you destroyed," he brought up a vid of when Heero was much younger and he got his first mission, "Or when you slaughtered the Alliance Peace Leaders?" The picture changed to when he was piloting his gundam, the day he blew up the plane holding the leaders working for peace, over and over, it kept showing it. 

"No... those were... accidents.... I didn't mean to....." 

"Were they really? Accidents? Because you are just like me. No matter how much you try and deny it, you can't stop it. The urge to kill.... It's like candy, once you've tasted the sweetness of pure, innocent blood, you can't get enough." 

"NO....I'm not just like you. I never was and never will be." He raised his gun and pointed it at Lowe. 

"OH, you're gonna shoot me? You weren't able to do it before, what makes this any different? hmm?" 

"Because this time I'm actually going to kill you," There was no emotion in his voice whatsoever, and his eyes were cold, calculating, determined, and had a glint of deadness to them, he was past his perfect soldier mode. Six shots were heard outside then nothing. 

"Grandpa!! NNNNOOOO!" Rosie tried to get out of Duo's arms, to go back inside the building. She saw Heero walk outside and screamed in terror. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

end part 2 


	3. Tis the bond forever broken?

Part Three 

Friday; 11:22ish C.S.T: Outside the L1 O.M.C 

Rosie tried to jump from Duo's arms, in an attempt to get back inside. She saw Heero walk outside and screamed in terror. Duo heard the destressed yell, and locked to the source, ready to draw his gun if the need be. 

But there was no need for the gun. It was just Heero. Although there was something off about him, and Duo couldn't place it right away..... He looked straight into his eyes for answers and saw something that hadn't been there in the longest time. He was seeing the full force of the Perfect Soldier. Duo was the only one that had seen that look before, when he had helped Heero escape the Alliance Hospital, and they jumped out the window. You know, the one on the side of a cliff, near the ocean.... Now he was torn between staying with his daughter, who was clinging to his neck, or going to help his koi, before it was to late. 

The others, who also heard the yell, and saw Heero come out, went over to Duo. Without a word Quatre scooped up Rosie from Duo so he could help Heero. Duo nodded his thanks and ran to his koi's side. Quatre gently pulled Rosie to another area to clam down, while whispering soothingly in her ear. 

/Before we had Rosie, Duo and I were about the same height. Then he had to go and have a left over growth spirit, so now he's taller than me by at least 2 inches/ thought Heero absently as 'The Soldier' noticed Duo's approach. The soldier just snorted, dismissing the fact that his approach and the fact were not - important. 

'Heero? Come on, come back.' 

'What are you talking about baka? I'm right here,' said Heero in his monotone. Duo pulled him into a fierce hug, 'No, you're not, and you're scaring Rosie. Your only daughter is deathly afraid of you right now.' He felt Heero stiffen. 

'R...Rosie? Is...she ok?' He slowly came back to himself, and started shaking. 

'She's ok, just really scared.' 

Quatre brought Rosie over to where Duo and Heero were, when she finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. He saw the silent request in Heero's eyes and gently handed her over. They all started making their way back to the shuttles, to go back to Earth. The Preventors could take care of the rest. 

----At the house: 5:45 a.m.---- 

Duo opened the door and stepped aside so Heero could bring in Rosie. Billy and his mom were in the guest room when the door opened. They slipped out quietly and smiled when they saw Rosie with Heero. Duo made a 'shhing' motion when Billy saw Rosie. Heero went and put Rosie in her room while Duo told Billy and his mom what had happened. 

'They're gonna stay.' Duo came up behind Heero wrapping him up in his arms. He pulled him down to the chair, and they stayed like that until Rose woke up. 

---noonish-- 

'Daddy....where....where are....you? Daddy!! No!!' Rosie woke with a start, to be caught up in a warm strong pair of arms. 

'Shh...Daddy's right here...nobodies going to hurt you...' 

Quatre and Trowa, had came back with them, ran into the room when they heard Rosie's yell for help. They noticed that Heero was staying away from Duo and Rosie. Trowa stayed by Heero and Quatre went to help calm Rosie. Billy, who had also stayed that morning also came in. 

----- 

She's scared, and doesn't understand everything that's happened, as of late. This is a lot for her, she's only 8. I want to go to her and take all the pain away but I can't.... Not when I know I'm the cause of her distress. 

I have to explain though.... If anything, she has to understand. He wasn't her grandfather. Just a crazy man, that like to make others suffer. And if she still wants me to go then I'll leave. I'd do anything to protect her, and make her happy, even if it means I can't be here to see all the smiles and hear her laugh. 

Duo locked eyes with Heero, understanding his silent request, 'Rosie, honey, are you ok? Can papa talk to you for a minute?' she hugged Duo harder, 'y..you stay?' 

'Of course, I'll be right here.' She nodded her head slightly. 

Heero slowly approached the bed and kneeled down in front of Rosie, 'Princess? I need to tell you something that's very important. And I need you to look at me ok?' She turned her head to look at him. Heero swallowed hard, she looked so lost and scared, not really understanding everything that happened. 

'That man that took you from school, he was not your grandfather. He was jsut a bad man that did lots of bad things to lots of good people. When I was younger, than you even, he found me and took me in. He didn't treat me like a son and didn't even try to act like a father. I don't know what he showed you or what he said but you have to understand that he's not your grandfather ok? Just a really bad man.' 

He wanted to hug her but she shrunk away, 'stay b-back.' 

Heero started backing away from the bed and Rosie. Nobody moved as the door clicked closed. 

After several minutes Rosie spoke up, 'May I be alone please?' Duo wasn't sure about what to do. Should he go after Heero? Or stay with Rosie to make sure she was ok, and wasn't going to do anything crazy or rash. 

'Are you sure honey? Are you going to be ok by yourself?' 

'I'll stay with Rosie,' said Billy. 

She nodded, 'I'll be ok. Billy can stay if he wants.' 

'OK, honey. I'll be right down the hall. Uncles Quatre and Trowa will be right downstairs too. Right guys?' They nodded. 

------- 

It is said by those that believe in God, that when it rains He's sad, when it thunders He's angry, and lightnings when He's hurt. Animals of all sizes scurry for cover, away from the dark shadows that overtake the land. Large clouds crowd the sky, each looking for dominance, and the best spot to unleash their tears form Heaven. 

Heero Yui didn't believe in God, it went against his training. Heero Yui-Maxwell, on the other hand, did believe that there was some kind of higher being up there. He also always loved the rain, but not because of what people said about it. He liked it because he never learned to cry. 

As a child his emotions were locked away, making it near impossible to cry, even when he accidentally killed the little girl and her puppy. The rain was his escape though, the one way he could let go. Just standing out there for however long the auto-rain in the colony lasted, or just watching it from a window. He would let the drops run down his body, letting them be his tears. 

This is how Duo found him; on their balcony letting the rain mix with his real tears. He just watched him at first, giving him some alone time. Then he grabbed a few towels wrapping one around his shoulders and the other for Heero. 

'Hee-chan,' he called softly, wrapping the towel around his shoulders, 'come back inside. Please?' 

Heero didn't say anything, he just followed him inside. Duo helped him to strip out of the wet clothes and grabbed some clean ones while he toweled off. 

There was a slight knock at the door. Trowa came in holding a tray with 2 mugs of hot coco, some soup and some sandwiches. 

'Quatre thought you guys might be hungry so he made lunch.' 

'Thanks Tro, tell Q-man thanks as well,' said Duo. Trowa nodded and shut the door on his way out. 

Duo gently maneuvered Heero so he was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, and covers pulled up to his lap. He then moved the tray in front of both of them. Duo handed Heero some soup, which he took but didn't eat. 

'Hee-chan, please just a little bit? for me? Quatre made it, you wouldn't want to upset him by not eating it right? Hee-chan?' Heero sighed and started to slowly eat some soup. He also took a few sips of the hot coco, never once saying a word. 

'Talk to me?' He wasn't forcing him to talk, it was said gently, the way a parent asks a child about a bad day at school. The room lapsed into silence. Duo, waiting patiently for Heero to gather up his thoughts and Heero starring out at the storm, not sure as to what to say. 

Outside the storm raged on, the wind blowing hard through the trees, rain pattering down against the roof and windows. The sudden roar of thunder extremely close by made Duo jump slightly. He was only hearing the silence when the thunder crashed. He looked over at Heero only to see him looking right back, the tiniest bit of humor in his eyes, before it disappeared in a flash. The thunder was probably an unspoken push for Heero to talk, like he was waiting for it to happen. 

'She's scared of me. And probably thinks I'm lying to her. I knew this would happen, but it still hurts so much.... I'm going to leave, that way she won't have to be scared anymore.' 

'Heero, stay, don't go because I need you here. Plus she doesn't hate you she's just scared. Whenever she looked at you in the past she only saw love and happiness in your eyes. You've never raised your voice to her, and only showed a little disappointment when you were mad, but the love was still there... When you came out of the warehouse on L1, you were past your Perfect Soldier mode. It scared her to death because she doesn't understand about the Soldier part of us, or anything that we did. We sheltered her from that, and given the chance to change it I wouldn't. The Past should stay in the past koi, don't let 'IT' control your future.' Duo pulled him into a hug, and slowly stroked his back, 'Just give her a chance to come to terms with everything, ok? Then you to can talk. Besides you to were to close to let this get the better of you. Deep down she still loves you. She just needs time.' 

Heero took another sip of the hot coco, contemplating what Duo had said. And he was right, they had sheltered her from their pasts, and he wouldn't change that either. But should he stay? Duo had said he wanted him to stay, but I don't want to hurt her anymore. How could I be helping if I stay? If she's afraid of me then I should stay away right? 

'Duo how would I be helping if I stayed? If she's afraid of me then shouldn't I stay away? At least until she trusts me again...' 

'If your away, how's it going to help? If your here then she'll be able to see that you're the same you she grew-up with, and she'll learn to trust you again. If you go she'll think you don't love her and she'll only be hurt worse.' 

'I'll stay.' His answer was almost immediately said after Duo finished the sentence. There was no way he was going to hurt her anymore. 

--- 

'May I be alone please?' 

'Are you sure honey? Are you going to be ok by yourself?' 

'I'll stay with Rosie.' 

Ok Honey. I'll be right down the hall. Uncles Quatre and Trowa will be right downstairs too. Right guys?' They nodded. 

Billy and Rosie waited a few minutes after the grown-ups left to before talking. 

'Hey.' 

'Hey.' 

'Do you wanna talk about it?' Billy moved to sit on the bed next to Rosie. 

'I...I don't know..' 

'Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo were really scared when you were missing. Uncle Heero was worst though, he heardly eat, or slept. Uncle Duo had to force him and even then it was only a little bit. I think he even cried some to. When they finally foud where you were, Uncle Duo said me and mom could stay here until they came back with you. When they got back he explained to momma what happened and Uncle Heero wouldn't leave you, there was a very sad look in his eyes, like he though this was all his fault.' As Billy was talking Rosie watched the rain, while paying close attention to what he was saying. Billy knew she needed a minute to take everything in and sort through it, so he waited with the patience of someone way beyond his years. 

'When you weren't in school that day, I jsut sat on the swing near the trees, because I didn't want to play with anybody. That's were I saw... the man that said he was papa's daddy. I didn't believe him and when I started towards the teacher he took out a picture he had of papa. It was pretty old so I started to believe him. 

'He said that papa and daddy were on L1 and that they wanted to see me, and said if I didn't go that they would be very sad. He told me about how close he and papa were the whole trip and even showed me movies when we got back to the building. Papa and daddy weren't there and he said they had to go get my Aunts and Uncles before they came. 

'When daddy and papa did get there they were holding guns and they were pointed at grandpa. Daddy just took me outside with Aunt Sally and my Uncles. After sometime I heard loud shots.... Papa had shot grandpa. Then when he came out... the.... he....had this look.... I was so scared..... Then I woke-up with the bad dream, and daddy holding me.' 

There was a knock, 'It's Uncle Quatre, May I come in?' Billy went and opened the door for him, with a nod from Rosie. 

'Hi, Guys! I brought you some lunch. You both better eat it all or no surprise after dinner....OK?' They both nodded, although not as eagerly as they usually would. Rosie went back to looking out the window as she played with her food. 

'Ya know Rosie, your papa loves to watch the rain also.' She didn't turn around, and Quatre only noticed a bit more confusion in his space heart, so he went on, 'He never told any of us why, except maybe Duo, but you could ask him about it sometime.' She still didn't turn around but Quatre knew she was still listening. 

'Rosie, you know deep down that your papa still loves you, and would do anything to protect you, even if you want him to leave, he'll still love you. He was trying to protect you because he doesn't like to see you get hrut.Ok honey?' She nodded and turned back, 'yeah, but I'm still confused...' 

'Only your papa will be able to help with that. We can all try, but this mostly between you and him. You'll understand everything much clearer when you become older. Just give it sometime.' 

'Thanks for tryin Uncle Quatre.' 

'You're welcome. Now how about finishing that lunch. There's still a surprise waiting for after dinner.' The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. As Quatre left with the tray he hoped he did enough. 

At dinner that night, Heero didn't come down, and nobody questioned it. After dinner Rosie and Billy for their surprise, Triple chocolate Hot fudge Sundays and a glass of milk to wash it down. Duo and Rosie walked Billy home, and headed back in silence. When Duo tucked Rosie in Heero was just outside the door quietly listening. 

'Daddy, could you sing me a song?' 

Duo blinked, he wasn't expecting that, 'Honey, I usually don't' sing. It doesn't sound very good. Does papa sing you something?' 

'Yeah, but that's ok. Goodnight Daddy.' 

'Night Honey,' He kissed he forehead. 'Remember we'll be right down the hall if you need us ok?' 

'Can you keep the hall light on? please?' He nodded and left the door open slightly. 

Nobody got much sleep that night. 

---The Next Saturday --- 

'Rosie, Uncles Quatre and Trowa went shopping ok? I just received a call from Hilde at the yard. Something happened and she needs some help. So I'll be back as soon as possible ok? Papa's in our room working if you need anything.' With that Duo left the house. 

'I have the work you missed.' 

'Thanks Billy,' She was watching the rain and hardly left her room all week. Billy came over everyday with her school work so she wouldn't fall behind. 

'Rosie... did you talk to your papa yet?' 

'...No....I..don't know.' 

'Why? He loves you more than anything right?' She nodded. 

'And you love him right?' again the nod. 

'And you know that both of your dads would do anything to protect you right?' Another nod. 

'So, then the anger and stuff wasn't towards you. It was for the bad man.... You shouldn't let this get to you, you have 2 dads that love you, some people don't even have 1.' 

Some say that the advice from a child is the best kind of advice you can get. It's untainted by judgments, and innocent of harmful thoughts. It's innocent. This advice is even better if it comes from your best friend. 

Billy pulled Rosie towards her parents bedroom, where Heero was working on his laptop. Rosie wore a look of shaky determination. When they reached the door she took a deep breath and her look steadied out. She knocked. 

'Come in.' 

'Remember, I'll be right outside, ok?' She nodded and went inside. 

Heero was sitting on a choosey chair, a desk to his left had all sorts of papers on it. He was startled to hear someone knocking. /Duo wouldn't knock, plus he's at the yard... Quat. and Tro. said they'd be gone till after five.... could it be?/ 

'Come in.' Rosie closed the door behind her and just stood there watching him. Heero became worried when she didn't move. 

'Rosie? Is there anything wrong? Are you OK?' He discarded his laptop and went over to her, but half way he realized what he was doing and just stopped. He watched to make sure she wasn't scared. She was just watching him right back. Neither moved for an eternity of 2 minutes. 

Rosie slowly stepped closer to Heero. When she was close enough she tugged his pant leg so he was knelling and they were close to being eye to eye. She was searching for something, although what, Heero was unsure of. It must have been found because she was suddenly holding on to him, like he would disappear if she ever left. 

'Rosie, are you ok?' 

She nodded, and pulled back, 'The bad man's gone from your eyes.' He immediately knew what she was talking about and nodded. 

'It scared me. Alot Because then it made everything true,' she looked him in the eye, 'And I didn't want it to be true,' she started crying, 'I'm sorry papa. I'm sorry that I went with the bad man, I'm sorry that I believed what he told me. I'm sorry I hurt you.' 

Heero gathered her up, 'Shh, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. I was never, ever mad at you. and I never will be. Hey Look at me please? Odin Lowe, that was his name. He was the one that took you, even if you know better, he would've done it anyway. And your to young yet to understand everything about what he said or did, but if you ever have any questions, come talk to me. OK?' She nodded. 

They stayed together for about 10 minutes, just sitting and watching the rain. 

'Papa?' 

'Yes Princess?' 

'Did you ever miss your mommy and daddy when Mr Odin had you?' 

--semi flash back-- 

'What are we doing here?' 

'We're not doing anything. Here go get yourself an ice cream or something....' 

'OK daddy...' ........ 

'Daddy? Mommy? Were are you?......' 

----- 

'No. None of my happy memories are until I meet Duo and we had you.' 

'Can we make some hot-coco? Uncle Quatre tried but he couldn't get it right.' 

He laughed, 'What ever you want Princess.' He flew her downstairs, where they made hot-coco. 

Outside it stopped raining. 

---Owari --- 


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys or the song. The song is 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carisle.........on with the Fic! 

AN:... ehehehe.. sorry about the song in here... i don't know if there is a special way to do that or something... ^^; 

___________________________________________ 

Epilogue 

The coming of spring signifies rebirth, and new beginnings. The days are longer, and the last signs of winter are giving way to bright sunny days, leaving gentle breezes to chase away the hotter temperatures. This spring day was just like that. The sun was shinning brightly in the sky, warming everyone and everything in the meadow. A couple of clouds lazily passing through, in no hurry to be anywhere, but quite fascinated by the proceedings taking place. In return for their being present, they cast a small shadow, if it can even be called that, to stop the sun's rays from becoming to unbearable. There was no need for music, because it was already being taken care of. Birds sang sweet lullabies as they worked to make nests, and animals of all kinds called to each other looking for the perfect mate. Wild flowers bloomed in the meadow to contribute their share to this magic day. Their scents all mixing together to form the sweetest of aromas, while catching in the breeze and sharing their smells with all the creatures. This was the perfect day, and not even one overly stressed father, and his best friend could change that fact. 

'Is everything ready?' 

'What about the band?' 

'Is the priest here?' 

'Did that caterer bring the right food?' 

'And the groom!' 

Heero and Trowa watched in amusement as their spouses paced outside of the brides dressing room. They shared a look, and went to try and dispatch their lovers from warring a hole in the floor. 

Trowa being the silent person he was, snuck up on Quatre, pulled him back against his chest, and started tickling the stuffing out of him. Quatre could only giggle hysterically. 

Heero, on the other hand, took a more direct approach. He pinned Duo to the closest wall and kissed him. Duo tried to deepen it but Heero pulled back, 'later.' 

Relena chose that moment to come out of the dressing room, 'you guys can come in now, we're ready.' So single file the guys entered the room, gasping at what they saw. 

Standing before them was Helen Rose, but not. She was in a wedding gown made for a goddess. the sleeves went down to her elbows then fanned out to her hands, made of lace with designs of roses all around it. The dress fit her upper body perfectly, while the bottom flowed out around her. Her slightly tanned skin gave her a glowing quality against the dress. Her hair was pulled back in a twisted manner with little white flowers adding to the allure. The gold cross with a doves inside that Duo gave her for her 16th Birthday added to the look, making her look like, 

'An Angel.' Duo was the first to snap out of the trance. 

'Nataku.' 

'Princess.' 

'A Queen.' 

'A Goddess.' 

'I think it's safe to say they like it.' 

'I can't believe it. Our Princess is all grown up.' Heero and Duo went and hugged her. 

'You and Billy are perfect for each other,' said Trowa. 

'Thank-you Uncle Trowa.' The other three pilots went over to hug her too. 

'Wow! Look at the time! We better go grab our seats, and check on the groom,' exclaimed Quatre. 

'I'm gonna go with them. I'll e right back ok?' said Duo. 

'We'll be here,' said Heero. 

'So you really like it papa?' 

'You look beautiful Princess.' 

She started giggling, 'Papa? Can you tell me about how Daddy proposed again?' 

Heero smiled, 'You love that story don't you?' He shook his head. 

'After both wars, when we had been dating for about a year, he had been acting extremely strange all week, and whenever I went to confront him about it he'd.... distract me.. away from it. The morning of, he brought me brunch in bed, strawberry pancakes, one of the few things he can cook, freshly squeezed orange juice, and some wild flowers from outside. That afternoon he took me to a carnival, and it was great. 

'He even gave me that pushy Angel doll that you love so much. For dinner, we went to this really expensive French Resturant, even though neither of us really liked French food. When the food came it wasn't what we ordered. it was a long square box. Duo knelt down by my chair and opened the box. Inside was a large pizza, and written in Pepperoni was /Hee-chan. Will you marry me?/. Sitting on the small plastic table that comes with the pizza was a plastic ring, the kind you'd get out a $0.25 machine. Now Duo always was a joker and I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. I looked into his eyes, with slight confusion on my face. He put the box on the table, and took out a small velvet box, all silliness gone from his face 'til only seriousness, and love remained. /Heero Yui, will you do the honor of being my husband?/ 

'Inside the box was a simple gold band with small diamonds inside. I was speechless to say the least. After I got over the shock I said yes and we danced for hours. Duo is always doing crazy things like that.' 

A strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, 'I thought that was why you married me.' 

'Baka.' 

'Love you to Hee-chan.' He held out his hand, 'ready Angel?' 

Rosie nodded, and took his hand. All three of them walked out to the hall. Happyness, nervousness, and tears f joy was what everyone was feeling. 

---- 

'Do you Helen Rose Yui-Maxwell, take this man, William Kea to be your husband...?' 

'I do.' 

'And do you William Kean, take this woman Helen Rose Yui-Maxwell......' 

'I do.' 

In the first row another couple was also renewing their vows to each other, as they watched on in joy as their only daughter took a large step in her life. 

'You may know kiss the bride.' 

--- 

'Uncle Quatre, this is amazing! You guys didn't have to do all this for us!' 

'It was no problem, besides Duo probably would've made himself into a nervous reck trying to help you plan this.' 

'Thank you very much.' Rosie and Billy hugged Quatre and Trowa. 

--- Duo P.O.V— 

The reception is going so well. Quatre has really out done himself on this but he had fun, so we'll just have to find a way to pay them back. Maybe a couple week vacation ith Trowa would be good. Neither of them have had a vacation in a long time. Speaking of which, it's almost time for Hee-chan's surprise,... I wonder what it is? 

---- Heero P.O.V--- 

It's almost time. There's a lot of people here... Am i going to be able to do this? Yeah, I can. it's for Rosie. I'll do anything for her... Even if it's in front of all these people.... 

--- 

Everyone present were close friends and family. Billy's family were there, and some of his close friends. Quatre's sisters that were close to Rosie and Billy came as well. Rashid and many maquanacs and family came. It may not seem like a lot but it was quit a room full. Heero caught Quatre's eye and nodded slightly. It was the signal they were waiting for. Quatre and Heero made their way over to the band, 'nervous?' 

'You have no idea.' 

'You'll be fine. Who would've though you of all people would be nervous about something.' 

'You're just as bad as Duo.' 

'Thanks, I try.' 

'Why are papa and Uncle Quatre talking to the band?' asked Rosie to Duo. 

'I'm not sure, they've been acting very secretive for awhile now.' 

The guests were also wondering around the same lines as them. the band took up their positions, Quatre went to the piano, Trowa went to work the lights and Heero went to the mic. Everyone's attention was on them so there was no need to try and get it. 

'This is a special present for Rosie and Billy from Duo and myself.' 

He nodded to Quatre and the song started.... 

[There's 2 things I know for sure 

She was sent here from Heaven 

And she's daddy's little girl.] 

Trowa dimmed the lights and a spot light was put on Heero and Rosie. 

[As I drop to my knees by her bed at night 

She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes 

And I thank God for all of the joy in my life 

O, But most of all 

for Butterfly kisses after bed-time prayer 

sticking little white flowers all up in her hair 

Walk beside the pony daddy 

It's my first time 

I know the cake looks funny pappa 

But I should try] 

Memories came flooding back to Duo and Rosie. For her 10th Birthday they took her and some friends horse-back riding. Duo had taken a few cooking classes and made the cake. It looked hysterical, and nobody was sure they wanted to eat it incase it was toxic or something. Rosie took a bite and it tasted delicious. Everyone still made fun of his cake though, even today. 

[O' with all that I've done wrong. 

I must've did something right 

to deserve a hug every morning 

And butterfly kisses at night] 

Heero walked over to the table where they were sitting and kissed her forehead before going back a little bit to the dance floor. 

[Sweet 16 today 

She's looking like her mama 

Alittle more everyday] 

Heero winked at Duo 

[One part woman the other part girl 

to perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls 

Trying her wings out in a great big world 

But I remember 

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer 

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair] 

There was a collective feeling going through the guests. They had no idea that Heero had such a great voice. They were mesmerized by the words and the emotions running through him as he sang to Rosie. Rosie crying slightly as she heard the song, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. This meant so much to her and she never wanted it to end. It reminded her how he would sing her a lullaby before she went to sleep when she was little. 

[You know how much I love you daddy 

but if you don't mind, 

I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time. 

With all that I've done wrong 

I must've done something right 

to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night] 

Heero gave her a small peck to the check and wipped away her tears. 

{Oooo precious times} 

[Like the wind the years go by] 

{Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly} 

Heero went over to Billy too. 

[She'll change her name today 

She'll make a promise and we'll give her away 

Standing in the bride's room just staring at her 

She asked me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure 

It just feels like I'm losing my baby girl] 

Heero put a small flower in her hair with the others. She wipped the single tear that came out of his eye at that one line and gave him a small kiss 

[She leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses 

with her mama's hair 

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair 

Walk me down the aisle daddy it's just about time 

Does my wedding gown look pretty pappa 

Daddy don't cry] 

Duo was also in tears at this point 

[O' with all that I've done wrong 

I must've done something right] 

Each time he sang that part it had a hidden meaning that the other pilots understood - Duo most of all. 

[To deserve her love every morning 

And Butterfly kisses 

I couldn't ask God for more 

Man this is what love is] 

He looked at Duo and Duo knew he understood now. Heero had always trying to understand love, and he found his answer in his family and friends. 

[I know I've got to let her go 

But I'll always remember 

Every hug in the morning and Butterfly kisses...] 

He made his way back to the stage, his eyes never leaving Rosie. 

[{the piano fades away}] 

As the last bits of the song ended nobody wanted to move and ruin the moment and break the spell. Some people had tears running down their checks, unaware, while others were completely stunned at the amount of emotion being displayed by the once, 'Perfect Soldier.' For an eternity enclosed into a few minutes, no one moved or blinked and some didn't breathe. Trowa started clapping and was joined by the rest of the guests. 

But Heero heard none of it. His eyes were locked with Rosie's. They were having a conversation only they could hear. 

The song was Duo and Heero's way of letting her know that they knew she was ready to take on the world, and that they would always be there if she needed them. Rosie thanked him for everything they've ever done, and that they were in her heart. 

When Heero got back to the table, Rosie got up and hugged him, never wanting to let go. He held just as tightly and whispered, 'Remember, you'll always be our little Princess, no matter how old you get.' 

Today wasn't just another spring day, with the sun shinning bright, clouds lazily grazing in the sky, birds singing softly to the world, the smell of wild flowers in the gentle breeze. No, today proved to seven people, 5 Gundam pilots and a newly married couple, that miracles do happen and there is magic in the air. It also showed a certain ex-Perfect Soldier that there is such a thing as: 'And they lived happily ever after.' 

-Owari- 


	5. A couple of side stories that have very ...

Title: The Assassin the Soldier and I; Sidestory 1 of 2 side stories… 

by Little Angel 

Archive: kiroku.topics.com, Star's Gaze, and the DHML 

Warnings and pairings: the same as the original story 

"this" and 'this' is talking, 

These side stories take place anytime between the end of the fic and the epilogue… hope u enjoy! 

_______________________________________________________ 

(H.POV) 

Rosie loves to go to the park. I don't exactly think it's a barrel of fun, but ..........if it makes her happy.... then I take her. We usually go after school, and sometimes on the weekends. Billy and his mom join us sometimes, other than that it's just us and/or Billy. I remember the first time they joined us at the park. Rosie and Billy were still in kindergarten, and it was a crisp fall afternoon..... 

"Papa!" Heero spun her around. 

"Can we go to the park? Please?" 

"Hmm...." 

"Please!?" 

"Oh.... alright." 

"Yeah!" She started to pull him towards the park. 

"Would you like to join us?" Heero asked Billy's mom. 

"Sure." 

"YES!" Billy ran ahead with Rosie. 

"Don't go to far ahead!" 

"They'll be ok." 

-------- 

"So you have two daddies?" Billy and Rosie were on the jungle gym. 

"Yep." 

"No mommy?" 

"Nah, I have Aunt Sally and Aunt Relena." 

"That's good." 

"What about you? Do you have a daddy?" 

"....I used to but he's not here anymore." 

"Oh... is he in Heaven?" 

"No. Mommy says Los Angeles" 

"Would you like to share mine?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Heero and Jill. 

"PAPA!" Heero raised an eyebrow, "Billy doesn't have a daddy, so would it be ok if I shared you and daddy with him?" Heero blinked and Jill turned slightly red. He picked up Billy, so he was on his lap. Rosie sat down next to them. "How about you call us Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo. That way we have spoiling rights." 

"Really?" 

"As long as it's alright with your mother." 

"Please mommy?" He gave the dreaded puppy eyes, complete with small pooling tears. 

"Oh.... alright." 

"Thank you!" He hugged his mom. 

"It's getting late, we should get going..... unless you want daddy to cook...." He needn't say more; Rosie had made a face, grabbed Billy's hand and was heading towards the street before he could finish that much. 

"Don't cross the street!" Both parents chorused. 

---- (H.POV) 

As we dropped Billy and his mom off at their house a dark car slowed slightly as it passed their house, and speed up after it went by. Since I wasn't actually watching for it, I didn't really notice anything completely strange. What? I wasn't the Perfect Soldier anymore. I don't have to be paranoid about these things. Although, little did I know that the driver was going to be trouble later on.... 

It was the day before the children's spring break from school and Jill asked me to watch Billy. It was fine with me; I'd probably take the kids to the park anyway. Since it was a half day I made a picnic lunch for us. 

"Papa!" 

"Uncle Heero!" They ran up to him. 

"OO.... what's in the basket?" "It's a surprise.... Come-on, we're gonna go to the park." 

"Whoahoo!" Rosie and Billy took off. 

We stayed at the park until dinner time; the kids were still hyperactive, not even a bit tired. As we started back towards Billy's house, to drop him off, there was a car in the driveway. Billy and Rosie ran ahead like they usually do but Bill stopped short, just staring at the car as it came into view. He also stopped Rosie from running into the house. 

"Billy? What's wrong?" 

"He's ....... here..... he's not suposta be here." 

"Who?" 

"My....D...Dad..." Heero knew something was wrong. Billy was shaking slightly in fear. 

"Billy, look at me." He knelt next to the children, "I want you to go with Rosie to our house right now. Do you understand?" He nodded, 

"Good, Rosie take the trail in the woods. Run. Tell daddy to call Uncle Wufei right away." She took his hand and they started running down the street. She pulled him behind a bush and that's when Heero started towards the house. 

The door was locked and Heero heard a crash from inside. He was in semi-Perfect Soldier mode by the time he got to the door. Picking the lock, he silently went into the house and closed the door behind him. There was a muffled yelling coming from upstairs and another crash. He opened the door, "Leave her alone." 

An extremely bulky man had Jill pinned against the wall, with his back to Heero. His hand was around her throat, and she was paling. 

"Oh?" He turned to Heero, "And who might you be? Some kind of do gooder?" The man was over confident, and Heero did nothing to change his prospective. Compared to him, Heero looked like a child. 

"Why don't you go back to your mommy?" 

"Let her go." He instituted his death glare. The guy was either really stupid or a complete moron because he threw Jill down, where she started to cough and hold her neck, and turned his attention on Heero. 

"Why don't you make me pretty boy." Heero didn't move. The guy took it as him being scared, causing him to gain more confident/ egotistical, and circle Heero. 

He swung his fist straight for Heero's face. Heero ducked but didn't move otherwise. He swung again, and missed. The process repeated 3 more times before Heero ducked ad countered with a punch to the stomach. The man went down like a ton of bricks. He wasn't moving. 

Heero stepped over his body, to where Jill was against the floor. "Are you ok?" She nodded and tried to stand. 

"Don't." He picked her up and started to the door. Outside police where starting to gather. Wufei and Duo had Rosie and Billy with them. 

"Mommy!" Billy went to Heero and Jill. She smiled down to him. 

"She'll be ok," Duo came up to them. 

"Duo take the kids and follow the ambulance. I'll get a ride with Wufei and Sally after I talk with the police." Duo nodded and scooped up Billy, "Come on Kiddo. Your mom's real tough, she'll be fine." 

----- (H.POV) 

Jill was ok. I told the police what had happened, and her story backed up mine. She later told us that the guy was Billy's father. After they had gotten married, they started to fight over stupid things, or rather, he fought and she just took it quietly. It took almost a year before he would go out and get drunk, then come back late at night. Then when Billy was born he became slightly abusive. They divorced when he was 3 yrs old and they never heard from him since. It's a mystery as to why he came back. But now that he's in jail for life, with no bail, he won't be bothering them again. It's good to have connections. 

Rosie told Duo about us being called Uncle to Billy. He agreed whole heartedly and also said that since the guys were Rosie's Aunts and Uncles, then they were Billy's too. They thought it was great. Quatre is so excited that he has another youngster to spoil rotten, and decided to get him presents for all the years he missed. Duo has the same theory. 

It's definitely very interesting around here. 

I wonder how the future is going to look for these two. 

----- 

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~ 

Side Story II 

_______________________________________________________ 

(H POV) 

Every year Duo and myself go on a semi-vacation of sorts for about two weeks to visit the dead. Now to some this might seem strange, but let me explain. We both feel responsible for the death's of so many, exspecially the innocent. For me it was the little girl and her puppy, and for Duo it's the Maxwell Church and his family/street gang. Either way, we need to do this, to show them that we're sorry and they're not forgotten. 

So every year we go on this vacation thing. Rosie goes to L4 to visit with Quatre and Trowa while we're gone so she isn't left home alone. We usually go during the summer, so it doesn't interfer with school. 

Rosie knows we were, (WERE being the keyword), the Gundam Pilots, and it doesn't bother her as much as we thought it would. After we told her, she hugged us and said she loved us just as much and that, THAT, didn't change anything. When she went to High School, she was suspended, because she was defending the Pilots (ie: us). She got into an argument with her history teacher over our motives/ terroristic Ideals, and later got into a fight with another student. Although she did try to stay away from the fight. Duo and I had a long confrence with the teacher and he hasn't said anymore on the subject to his students. 

When Rosie turned 16, she started to ask questions about 'the vacation' and after a long discussion between Duo and I, we decided to bring her along just this one year. 

----- 

'Papa? Daddy?' They were all sitting around the dinner table on a nice summer day. 

'Yes Princess?' 

'Umm... Where do you go when you take that vacation thing?' 

It was that time of year. They were making the plane arrangements and what not. 

'To visit our home colonies, and pay our respects.....' Duo and Heero looked at each other, they needed to talk. 

'Oh, OK.' There was a knock at the door, 'I'll get it.' Rosie ran to the door, 'Hey Billy! Come on in.' 

Billy and Rosie stayed close friends, through the years and even though they weren't dating or anything like that, we only thought it would be a matter of time. 

'Hello.' 

'Hey Squirt!' 

'Hi Uncle Heero, Uncle Duo!' Even though Billy wasn't a kid anymore, he still called them that as a sign of endearment for everything they've done for him. 

'What brings you to these parts?' 

Billy gave Duo a look, 'We, the flight squad, were gonna go see a movie, and wanted to know if our pilot wanted to come.' 

When the kids were little, Quatre took them places on his jet. We even taught Rosie and Billy how to fly it. Their group of friends were later called the flight squad, and the name stuck. 

'Can I go please?!?' 

'Sure just make sure your home by midnight.' Now they could talk tonight. 

'Thanks!' 

'Come on.' They were gone before Duo could blink. 

--- 

(H. POV) 

Duo and I talked about that all night. Should we tell her about....it? Should we show her? And if we did who much? We know she's mature enough. She's proven that time and time again. And she's been asking questions. We finally decided that we would talk with her, and leave the desicion of coming with us up or going to Quatre's up to her..... 

----- 

'Are you sure about this Princess?' 

'Yeah, I'll be ok, really.' They were on a flight going to L2, then L1. Rosie was by the window, she loved flying. Duo and Heero sat across from her, trying not to take over the shuttle. They didn't like it when others flew unless it was one of the other Pilots. 

'Geez, you guys should relax. It's only a shuttle.' Duo gave her a look. 

And their journey begins....... 

----- 

'Stay close to me, ok honey?' 

'Sure dad. Where are we?' It was an almost completely abandon section of L2. There were large empty warehouses all over, most of which looked as though they were gonna fall over at any moment. 

Rosie thought she saw a few shadows, but if she blinked they were gone. The taxi pulled up to a corner with a small flower shop. It looked out of place in this area, but it was one of the few buildings in this section still running. Although they did have a secret benifactor donating them money each month to help them stay open. 

It was a small family run shop, and the owner was a close friend if Sister Helen. Duo came here every year to get his flowers. 

'Well! If it isn't Duo! Back again I see.' 

'Hey 'lissy! How's the shop doing? Good I hope.' 

'Definately! Oh! Who is this beautiful young lady with you?' 

'This is Helen Rose.' 

'You mean little Rosie! Duo has told us all about you! Your pictures don't do you justice.' 

'Thank you...' 

'Melissa, Call me 'Lissy. Melissa is so formal.' 

'Thank you Lissy.' 

'Here you go Duo!' A young girl about 20 yrs old, brought out 3 boquets of flowers. 

'Hey thanks Marty!' he gave 'Lissy a check and they headed out. 

'See you all next year!' 

'Bye Duo! Rosie it was nice to meet you in person.' 

'Bye!' 

---- 

'Lissy grew up with Sister Helen. She always wanted to start a flower shop becuase there wasn't enough flowers on the colony. She says they brighten it up, and make it seem prettier than it already is. Sister Helen would always go there to get flowers, to decorate the alter with. She loved Lilies best.' As they walked the rest of the way to where they were going, Duo told Rosie stories about Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. 

'This is where the gang lived,' they had stopped at a small rundown house. It was completely boarded up, the roof had holes all over, and the siding was falling off. Solo, since he was the oldest, made himself the leader. He took care of us, and taught me my 'street smarts.' If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead long ago.' 

Duo took her around the back of the house. There was a tomb stone carved into the wall, the siding around it ripped away. Written inside it was: 

[Solo 

Child Savior 

Loved as a brother 

Ripped away from the world's 

Cruelty and Love, 

at much to young an age 

Remembered in the hearts 

of those he saved forever] 

'Father Maxwell did that for me, after I met him....' He got closer to the house. Rosie stayed back so he could have a minute to himself. 

Duo knelt down by the tomestone, and placed the flowers on the ground. 'Hey buddy. I came back to visit you just like I said I would. I run, I hide, but I never lie. So there's no use in trying to doubt me. Have you been holdin up well? They treaten you good up there? Remember not to knock 'em around to much, if they give yeah any trouble. You need to be there, so at least one of us can say we made it.... Hey! I have someone I want you to meet. 'Member me tellin yeah about my little girl? Well she came with us this year.' 

Rosie took that as her cue to come forward. 'Solo, this is Rosie.' 

'Hi,' she knelt next to Duo. Duo finished his silent prayer and stood, 'I'll meet you around front ok?' She nodded, then waited till he was around the side of the house to start talking. 

'Hi, Mr. Solo sir. I'm not sure as to what to call you.... is Solo ok? I'm not even sure if you can hear me, but I wanna say thank you for helping take care of my dad. He really does look up to you, and is really sad that you had to die so young. I wish I could've meet you in person. I better go before Dad thinks something happened to me. Thank you again.' She went to meet Duo in the front of the house. 

----- 

'Sister Helen walked from the church to the flower shop almost everyday. After Solo died, I took care of all the kids, I took the name Duo as a sign of respect towards Solo, that I really did learn from him. Although because of the plague there weren't that many survivors from our gang. I started to notice Sister's frequent trips to and from the shop, since she always passed the house. One time I even followed her, to see where she went. I had never seen a nun before and I didn't know what to think of her, or her clothing... 

'I followed her for a week before she figured out she was being followed. And that was only becasue I sneazed. She didn't find me 'cause I was hidin' but she did take a back exit and tried to sneak up on me, on the way back. After that day it took me another week, just to get up the courage to ask her what she was doing. We ended up talking and she offered me and the kids a home at the orphanage. It took well over a month for us to agree to going there. Almost a year later, the orphange was attacked and nobody but me survived...' 

They were at the site of the old church. 

The original site of the church, was taken down after the fire, now all that was left was a memorial statue of sorts. The remains were cleared years ago, except for the only statue that survived. It made it out relatively unscathed with barely any scratches. Kinda like Duo. 

He knelt down by the statue, and said a small prayer. He stood and took Rosie's hand, leading her around the clearing, and showing her where everything used to be. The colony officials never rebuilt the church, there was no money, and they deemed it unnecessary. 

Duo took the two sets of flowers and laid them where the Alter used to be. He knelt down, but unlike with Solo, he didn't speak. Nothing, he just knelt there. Rosie wasn't sure what was wrong, and whether or not she should ask him about this. 

He abruptly stood, "Come on." Rosie didn't say anything, she just took his hand, squeezing lightly, as Duo lead them to get a taxi. By the time they made it back to the hotel, the colony lights were dimming. Just enough to tell people it was getting late. 

Heero had picked up some pizza, Duo's favorite kind, and they ate in silence. Heero was used to this and Rosie felt it would be wrong to break the silence. Duo got up from the table, without a word to anyone, and went straight to his bedroom. A little while later water could be heard. 

"Is Daddy OK?" Rosie was really concerned. 

"He'll be ok, this is just really hard for him." 

"We went to the flower shop and he was just like himself. Then we walked to the old house he lived at, and we talked with Mr. Solo. Then we went to the church. Daddy became really quiet then. He showed me where everything used to be, and laid the flowers down at the alter, but didn't say anything." 

Heero nodded, "He once told me that before Solo died, he always told Duo that boys didn't cry. He's only cried twice since then, the day of the Maxwell Church incident, and the day I made him... let go.... That was the day we both took of our masks we wore to the world, and showed each other our true selves. The day we knew that we would always be together, and realized how much we loved each other." 

----- 

Duo left early the next morning, with no breakfast, and not a word to Heero or Rosie. Heero explained that Duo needed to be alone today. After breakfast Heero and Rosie kept busy in the hotel, and right after lunch Heero said he was going to the flower shop and wanted to know if Rosie would like to come. She asked if she could be dropped off at the library instead. 

----- 

"Hmm..... let's see.... AH! Maxwell Church.....Oh.... My...." Rosie was shocked to say the least. She was so into the articles she was reading, that she never noticed the figure that sat down behind her, a few hours later. 

As she was finishing up she heard a quiet voice behind her, "Pretty bad huh?" 

She jumped about 3 feet in the air, turned around and just stared at Duo. "What are you doing? How long have you been sitting there? Are you ok? Why didn't you say something sooner?..." 

Then suddenly she just stopped talking and hugged Duo so hard, he had a bit of a problem breathing. Like if she ever let go, he'd disappear, and she'd never see him again. 

"Shh...it's ok, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere....shh." Duo was stroking Rosie's hair, as he hugged her back. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that..... I wish you didn't..." 

"Hey, Look at me, 'k honey?" He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes, "I can't change the past. Those three were the only family I had ever known, when they died a part of me died with them. The part that loved, and knew love in return. It was gone, I was Death. I knew I had killed them. It was my fault. I didn't live much after that, I survived, it was the only thing I ever knew, that would keep me alive, the only constant that I could count on. Then your papa came into the picture. I tried so hard to not like him, only pretending to like him as a friend, to keep up appearances. At least in the begining, when I thought that if I got to close, he'd be gone too... just like the others. 

"But soon I realized that no matter what, he'd always come back. Then I realized he was missing something much greater in himself, than I was. I resolved to bring that part of him out. No matter what the cost to myself. And look where it's gotten me. I have a terrific family, and friends. I have a home." 

---- 

The next day Duo took Rosie with him back to the church. 

"Hi. Father Maxwell Sir, and Sister Helen Ma'am. I'm Rosie, Duo's daughter, I'm pretty sure he told you about me. I guess that you are my grandparents of sorts, right? Thank you for taking Duo in like you did. I have the feeling that you didn't do it because of your involvement in the church, making it an obligation. No, I think you did it because you are loving people. Even though, he wasn't able to stay with you long, you made such a great impact on him. He wouldn't be half the man he is today, had it not been for you. Thank you again for watching over him, and keeping him safe." 

She wasn't sure if the colony's fans weren't working right, or what, but there was a light breeze and a distant, almost imaginable/ inaudible, "keep...him...safe....love you...." 

---- 

The rest of the week was spent freshening up the graves, and visiting the flower shop. On the last day, they said their good-byes to 'Lissy, and the others of the small shop, and to Duo's old family. 

---- 

The trip to the L1 colonies had a different feel to it, although Rosie couldn't quite place what it was. The flight and drive to the hotel were both uneventful. Just like the last time there wasn't much said by any of them. Duo was back to his old self, and Rosie noted that he was sincere about it, that it wasn't a mask. Although she wasn't sure if she should be worried about that or not. Maybe when they got back, they could talk, but now was not the time or the place. 

They reached the hotel mid-afternoon, and they all agreed it would be best to just stay at the hotel and just relax a bit. The next morning Rosie was up first, so she decided to get them room service. The alluring smell of food always woke Duo up and Heero would soon follow. 

---- 

"Way back before Operation Meteor was put into motion, I was sent on my first mission, well 'real' mission, one that wasn't a simulation. I was to destroy the federation base that was on this colony. I made a small miscalculation....it ended up costing ALOT of people their lives. One of the mobile suits was knocked over in the explosion.... it hit the apartment building located right next to the base.....there were no survivors. 

"I had meet a young girl earlier that day. She had a small dog, Mary, and she asked me if I was lost. I told her I had been lost all my life." Heero and Rosie where at the Park on that L1 colony. There was a few areas of nothing but flowers growing around the park. Heero picked up a single white flower, from the patch and tied a small ribbon around the stem. 

"She then handed me a flower that was in her hand, and tied the ribbon that was around Mary's neck to the stem. She said, she hoped that this flower would help me find my way." They were now standing under a large oak tree. 

"I was so confused, nobody had ever done anything like that for me, not Odin, J, my parents..... I was completely baffled. And do you know how I thanked her? I killed her... but not just the once when the building collapsed.... no every time I killed anyone, even during the war. Every time I shot a leo, blew up a base.... it was her, I couldn't find my enemy." 

Rosie rubbed his back as he unclenched his fists and laid the flower under the tree. Nothing else was said by either of them as they made their way back to the hotel. 

----- 

/Rosie.../ 

Where'd everyone go? Daddy? Papa? I can't see you..... Where are you!!!! 

'What's wrong? Did they abandon you? Just like the last time? Hmm???' 

That voice....I know that voice.... 

'Of course you know me.... think really hard.... think back..... I'm the only one that ever really LOVED you.... not like that crap that those..... two....things.... have been feeding you.... I was gonna protect you... don't you remember?' 

No!!! It can't be...... NO!!! 

/Rosie....princess...../ 

NOO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! 

'Why do you think they brought you back here!!! You don't actually believe that they wanted to show you about their pasts do you! HA!' 

Why can't I move? I can't see.... PAPA Help!!! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!!!! 

/Rosie....please....Honey.... Everything is ok.... Just open your eyes../ 

STAY AWAY FROM ME!! Your not real!!! YOU were killed!!!!! 

'Was I really? How do you know that? Did you see my body? Did you see your /FATHER/ actually pull the trigger?' 

....no...go away....please.... just go away... 

'Do you remember why I took you in the first place?....Here let me show you...' Images/ memories started to surface.... Rosie had buried them away long ago..... now they were back..... 

/ROSIE!! It's JUST a bad dream....please wake up princess..../ 

papa? I can hear you.... where?... 

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!" Rosie shot up in bed, her breathing labored, as she tired to calm down... "nononononononono....go away... make him go away....." She curled up in a ball, shaking extremely hard.... "please...make him go away...." 

Two pairs of strong arms pulled her close to their warmth... she held on to one of the bodies like a life line. "Shh.... it's ok.... We're right here.... Nobodies gonna hurt you.... shh..." Duo gently stroked her hair, as she clung to Heero. 

"Make who go away Princess?" Although Heero had a pretty good idea already. He tightened his hold on her when she only got tenser and didn't answer. 

/Daddy and Papa will keep me safe... they won't leave me... they won't.../ She kept repeating that to herself. 

"Do you wanna talk about it know? Or in the morning, honey?" 

"Morn...morning... stay here? please?" 

"Shh... we're not going anywhere." They lied down. Rosie curled tightly inbetween her to fathers, and them, holding her so she felt safe. Heero quietly sang, the old lullaby that he used to sing to her when she was little, to help her sleep. She was sleeping peacefully, a few minutes later, still holding onto Heero. 

---- 

The artificial light of the colony slowly snuck into the room, waking one of the occupants. Said occupant just lied in bed, careful not to wake the other two members of his family. He didn't think that the nightmares would come back. But it must have been coming back to the colony that did it, combined with what he told her yesterday. With this in mind, he was unsure if they should stay up here any longer. They could always just leave and he could come back at a different date. 

What should he do? 

Maybe if he waited a bit and then talked with Rosie, then they could figure something out. 

But how much should he continue to tell her? Will it spark more nightmares? He had to choose his wording carefully.... Maybe even let her ask questions about the past, so he knows what she wants to know. 

Yeah. That will work. That way she can control what she knows, and maybe it won't bring the nightmares back. 

But first they had to talk about said nightmares. This way there were all on the same page. 

Heero felt Duo start to wake as well. He looked over at his soul mate and their eyes meet, both saying the same thing. 

Help her make the nightmares go away. Keep her safe. 

They were in a silent agreement. They knew what had to be done, and knew just how to do it. Even if one of them didn't like the idea of going back there again, he would do it. Just like he did in the past. 

Rosie stirred slightly, starting her trek back to the world of the awake. She felt the presence of two of the most important people in her life right near her.... and remembered why they were there. 

"Morning sleepy head." The amused voice came from the person she was currently lying her head against. 

"Wakey Wakey sunshine." That one come from behind. 

"Thankyou for staying..." 

"Hey we don't like you to be in pain, princess. We would've stayed even if you didn't want us to." 

"We'll talk about the nightmare later, first we are going to eat breakfast And go somewhere." 

"Where?" 

"It's a surprise." 

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence, not the awkward type, but a contemplative one, where they all thought about what they were going to do and or say later. It was a peaceful type of silence. The walk to the park/ Surprise, was also kinda quiet. At this point none of them wanted to break the silent code they had made, until it was time. 

Rosie had always loved the park as a little girl, now it brought her a peaceful frame of mind when she's there. She was a bit happier when she realized that the park was their final destination. 

"Will you tell us what your nightmare was about?" They were sitting on a bench facing the playground. 

Rosie nodded, "Remember when I was little and the... kidnapping... incident happened? Afterwards I had a few nightmares about it. But they never lasted very long, and then after I apologized to papa, they stopped happening altogether. But last night they came back." 

"Why didn't you tell us about them when you were little?" Duo wasn't mad at her, just himself for not noticing them. 

"I didn't want to worry you...." 

"I never let them stay long." They both turned to Heero, his head was down and not looking at them. 

"When you were mad at me, and didn't want me near you, I would check on you at night, when you were sleeping. I didn't notice the nightmares until the second night, and I tried to sooth them away. I usually worked right away. I was careful not to wake you up either." 

Duo and Rosie were both slightly shocked. Not knowing what to think. They soon realized his reasoning for it though, Duo was overly worried as it was, and Heero didn't want to add to it, and Rosie also would've been more scared if she knew it was him. 

"It's ok, Hee-chan. We're not mad." Heero nodded but didn't look up. 

"The nightmare was about.... Lowe... he kept saying things that weren't true about you and daddy. That you didn't really want me anymore, and that I was better off without you. But I know it's not true. It just scared me that I couldn't make him stop, and that I couldn't hear you calling me to wake up, and that it was hard to wake up...." 

Heero turned to her and pulled her into a big huge, 'We love, you and would NEVER abandon you. NEVR. It was just a nightmare. It can only do you harm if you let it.' 

'I... I know...I tried not to let him bother me.....' Duo hugged her as well. 

Some time later they all seemed to calm down enough that they realized they had missed lunch while sitting there. 'Hey Hee-chan, I'm going to go see about getting us some lunch at the diner over there. You and Rosie stay here, I'll be right back.' 

Heero looked at Duo a long while before agreeing. Rosie noticed something was wrong with Heero, but wasn't sure if she should ask him about it. The confusion and worry, must have been apparent in her eyes when Heero turned to her. 

He started talking, 'When I was really little, maybe just three of four years old, my real parents took me to this park for the day. We played on the swings, slide, played hide-n-seek, all those sorts of things. Then in the middle of the afternoon, we saw an ice cream stand. I asked if we could get some and they handed me the money. I went to the stand, but when I turned around, they were no where in sight. I didn't understand what had happened, or at least I didn't want o believe it. I thought they were playing another game at first, so I started to look for them. After a while I ended up sitting on a bench waiting for them to come back. That night I started back to were the house was, there was nothing there. The entire thing was empty, and nobody was there, not even a note. I just curled up in a ball in my room, and stayed there for days. Hoping they would come back, hoping......but not believing.' 

Rosie was astounded someone would do that to their child. Leave them to face the world with nothing, were they hoping he would die? Were they protecting him from something? What? 

'Somehow I knew they weren't going to come back. They had never treated me like they loved me, always yelling, screaming, hitting, drinking, more yelling, there was never an /I Love You/ said to me, never a hug after they were done yelling, never a kiss to stop the pain after they hit me. Nothing. I made myself believe that I had done something wrong, that I wasn't worth their love. After I meet Lowe, and later J, it only strengthened my resolve. I KNEW then that nobody could love me. I was nothing but a possession that they had. I wasn't worth any kind of nice words, gentle hugs....none of it. 

'I made such a shield around my heart, I didn't even think it was there anymore. I couldn't feel anything inside for the duration of the war, I could only feel the pain, the only thing that was a constant in my life. The only thing I ever really knew. 

'When I meet the other pilots, I was so scared, scared of them. Scared that they would like me, scared that they wouldn't like me, scared that they would be like everyone else I had ever known, scared that they wouldn't be like them, scared that I would hurt them if I got to close, scared that if I did let them get close they would die. 

'So I distanced myself even more from them, I tried to kill myself any chance I got. But none of it ever worked. They were always there for me, no matter what. And that scared me even more. 

'Then there was Duo, always close by, always smiling, always having something to say, always trying to break through my shield. Then he did. It took alot of work, but he did. And I've been forever grateful to him for doing it.' 

'I would've done it all over again Hee-chan and you know it.' Duo had just come back with the food, and caught the end of what Heero had said. He put the food on the bench and pulled Heero into the most protective, most loving hug he could muster. Rosie joined in as well. 

Out of nowhere Duo's stomach growled and they all started laughing. It broke the somewhat bad mood, and they all seemed somewhat relieved that Heero was better. They ate their lunch on the artificial grass, talking about nothing, and everything at all. 

---- At the hotel later that night---- 

They were all curled up together on the couch. Duo had Rosie snuggled on his lap, just like she used to do when she was little and they watched stuff together, while Heero was curled right next to them, Duo's arm around his waist, pulling him closer, and his head on Duo's shoulder. They all needed this tonight. Needed to be reassured that they were a family, that they would always be together. 

(R. POV) 

There's an ancient saying, /It's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all/. Now I think it's a lose, lose situation. If you love someone, and they love you back, then you lose them, your heart hurts. Alot. You'll never be able to joke around with them anymore, you'll never be able to hear their voices again, they'll never be able to smile at you again. Nothing. They'll be gone, and you'll just have your memories left of them. 

That happened to Daddy, everyone he ever loved, was always taken away from him, by force. Like he wasn't deserving of their love. It hurt him a lot, he couldn't trust people to get close to him anymore. He put on a jokers mask for the world, while inside he was dying. He had loved, but he lost himself after they all died. He was just an empty shell, with a jokers mask painted on the outside. His soul was torn to pieces. 

So how is that better than never loving/ being loved? 

Papa was never loved by anyone. That hurt a lot to. Growing up thinking/ believing he was a possession, not worth any kind of love. His soul was ripped to shreds as well, he hide what was left of his heart away so he could keep SOME measure of humanity in him. Hoping, but not believing, that one day someone would want to get to know the real him. Someone would want to try to love him..... even though he had no idea how.... even though he wasn't sure he could do it, open up his heart to someone, then have it thrown back in his face. 

He told me the only constant in his life was the pain, although I don't think he could've survived very much longer after the wars at that rate. He didn't have any emotions worth showing off to the world, so his mask was cold and barren. If you looked really really really really close though you could see through the mask. You could see the last shreds of his soul, and all the pieces that were missing. 

But would you be able to fix it? 

Daddy tried. It took a lot of time, effort, patience, love, and caring, before papa would open up at all to him. It was excruciatingly slow, but well worth the effort. 

I can only begin to understand what it was like for my parents growing up how they did. And you know what? It only makes me love them even more than I do. It makes me want to make them proud of me. 

I can only hope to be half the person they are. But at least I can try. And I will. I'm not sure how the future is going to come out, but I can try to make it go towards a better direction. 

We are not alone, the past is in the past and we can only guess at the future. But we'll do it together. 

As a family. 

----- 

Owari 

(for good this time…. ^^) 


End file.
